


Va Va Voom

by tinypeckers



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: M/M, NSFW
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-18
Updated: 2013-12-18
Packaged: 2018-01-05 02:47:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1088683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinypeckers/pseuds/tinypeckers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Demahini Smut. (Basically car sex y'all)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Va Va Voom

"This is nice," Brandon commented, walking around the side of the car and running his hand along the sides. It was true, the car was nice. It was also very expensive and far from theirs. "How long have you got it for?" Brandon asked, finally beside Chris now as he slung an arm around his boyfriend's shoulders. The latter shrugged, pushing back against Brandon's weight and admiring the car in question.  
"I'm not sure, Burnie says I can drive it around for a couple of hours though." Chris said half-heartedly. He was far too scared to actually take it out for a drive. Brandon grinned down wolfishly at him. Chris raised an eyebrow, the office's parking lot suddenly far too public.  
"Why don't we take it out for a spin?" Brandon proposed, his devilish smile betraying the fact his suggestion was far from innocent.

  
At first Chris was apprehensive about what Brandon had implied but the more he thought about it, the more appealling it became. It was risky, strange and wrong on so many levels - and Chris liked it. So he slipped into the car, agreeing with Brandon with a simple nod. The latter was smug, sliding into the passenger seat and happily drumming his fingers upon the dashboard as Chris drove away. He kept sneaking coy glances in Chris direction, chewing his lip as he anticipated what was to come. Brandon thought of Chris, pants pulled down to his ankles, sprawled out across the back seat with his legs spread as wide as they could go. Brandon could picture his flushed face, he could hear the breathy moans that would escape his boyfriend's lips. Brandon could not wait, not for a moment, and he willed the car to speed up.

  
Chris had barely parked when Brandon was upon him, leaning across the seats to attach himself to his neck. Chris squawked at the sudden attention, fingers curling around the steering wheel in an attempt to ground himself. Brandon was relentless, teeth gently nibbling and hot tongue tracing the marks they made. He was in a frenzy, thrilled by the fact they were making out in a company car and Brandon knew they'd only just began. He pulled away eventually, gasping and desperately in need of air. He smiled fondly down at Chris' neck, admiring the marks he'd left.  
"You look pretty in purple." Brandon commented and Chris had half the mind the slap him, but he didn't.  
"Shut up. Back seat?" Chris asked, though he didn't have to. Brandon was already climbing past him, ass up in the air and feet kicking wildly. Chris, ever the sensible one, took the simple way - the door.

  
Brandon had succeeded in squeezing himself through the seats and was now dragging Chris forward by his collared shirt. Chris fell less than gracefully on top of Brandon, landing with a soft plop. The shirt did not stay on his body for long though, Brandon was adamant about taking it off. He took his time with the first few buttons, though his resolve crumbled by the fourth and then he succumbed to ripping them off like wanted to. Chris was equally as eager to rid Brandon of his own shirt, tugging it over his head and throwing somewhere into the front. They both revelled in the new skin they'd just revealed, their hands roaming over each other as Chris stood on his knees inbetween Brandon's legs. Brandon chewed his lip in an effort to keep quiet as one of Chris' hands found his right nipple, fingers tugging and teasing it to hardness. Brandon returned the sentiment, pulling Chris towards him and using his tongue to excite the nubs on his boyfriend's chest.

  
They soon grew tired of the teasing and they were both well aware they should make it quick. So Brandon flipped them, Chris landing on the seats with a gentle thud. He was eager to rid himself of his own pants, Brandon helping where he could to tug them to Chris' ankles. Just as he'd imagined, Chris was beautiful in this position. His head had tipped back, his mouth hanging open just a little as he palmed himself through his boxers. He was about ready to lose those too. Brandon helped him wriggle free of them before pulling himself free of his jeans and underwear as well. As his boyfriend busied himself with that, Chris shot up in panic. Brandon raised an eyebrow, leaning away and barely avoiding their heads banging together.  
"What's wrong?" He asked, stealing a kiss from Chris' lips while he was so close. Chris pulled away, running a nervous hand through his hair.  
"Lube." He whispered, almost groaning in frustration. "We've got no lube."

  
Brandon chuckled, reaching into his back pocket and chucking a miniature bottle in Chris' direction. Chris barely caught it, looking first at the lube and then at Brandon in shock.  
"You cheeky fucker, you planned this - didn't you?" Chris asked incredulously. Brandon simply smirked, his trousers and boxers now pushed down to his knees and succesfully out the way. He pushed Chris back down, ignoring the accusation and taking the lube from his hands. He coaxed Chris' boxers from his waist, distracting Chris with a few short strokes to his cock. As expected, all was forgotten and Chris was arching into his touch. Brandon stopped for a moment to squirt some lube into his right hand, using his left to hold himself above Chris as he bent down. His fingers teased Chris' entrance, dancing around it and tickling him slightly. Chris' breath hitched as Brandon finally relented, slowly working the tip of one finger inside of his boyfriend.

  
At the same time, Brandon loomed above Chris and he started to work on the other side of his boyfriend's neck. He nipped at the unmarked skin, alternating between gentle kisses and rough bites while his finger served to stretch Chris out. Brandon's neglected cock dripped precum onto Chris' stomach as he leaned across him. Brandon trailed his kisses down to Chris' chest where he bit gently on one of his nipples. Chris mewled, hands shooting up to wind in Brandon's hair. Brandon felt the need to speed things along, sliding another slicked up finger to Chris' slowly stretching hole. Chris gasped, tugging gently at Brandon's hair. His toes were curling, thighs shaking. He was ready, waiting and wanting.  
"Brandon, please." He whispered when Brandon added a third finger, curling his digits and brushing gently across the spot that would later make Chris scream. In answer to Chris' pleas, Brandon kissed at his lips, deepening the kiss with his tongue and revelling in the feel of Chris' tongue againt his.

  
Chris was well and truly prepared by the time Brandon was ready to finally fuck him. Brandon withdrew his fingers, wiping access lube on the car's seats without thinking. He shifted slightly, knocking his legs againt Chris' thighs due to the lack of space. He reapplyed lube to his fingers, stroking his own cock for a few moments before he fished in his back pocket for the condom he'd thought to bring. Brandon slid it on with surprising ease, smiling down at his boyfriend as he positioned himself against his entrance. With a gentle thrust, Brandon slid himself inside. Chris chewed on his lip to stifle his sounds, well aware that they were in a public space and not in the comfort of their own home. His grip in Brandon's hair tightened as he tensed, forcing himself to breathe calmly as Brandon eased himself inside. When Brandon was seated fully inside of Chris, his fingers digging into the car's seats as the warmth of Chris' tight hole brought him pleasure, he started to thrust gently in and out.

  
But that did not last long. Chris' fingers fell from Brandon's hair and dug into his back instead as Brandon began to pick up the pace, snapping his hips to thrust deeper inside of his love. Chris moaned loudly when Brandon hit the right spot, that bundle of nerves that could turn him from average man to a whore in the sheets in seconds. Brandon smirked at his discovery, aiming for that spot everytime until eventually Chris could take it no more.  
"Brandon, Brandon please..." He gasped as the familiar warmth pooled in his belly. Chris' dick had been leaking precum for a while now and he practically screamed when Brandon's hand finally closed around it. Brandon barely managed a few strokes, still thrusting into Chris as he came loudly. Brandon didn't last too long after, stilling inside of his boyfriend as he came into the condom. Spent and sweaty, Brandon collapsed above Chris. He laughed breathily as he pulled out, feeling exhilirated by the act they'd just commited. They exchanged a few sweet, post-coital kisses before Chris insisted they cleaned themselves up and get back to work.

  
When they returned to the office, everyone asked where they'd been. They told everyone they'd gone out to get lunch and while Burnie had scolded them for taking the car, nothing else had been said. However, when they were wrapping up the shoot for the day and they were simply messing about in the car, somebody noticed something. It was Jordan, who'd spent a majority of the filming in the back of the car. He frowned as he picked at something on the seats, catching Chris and Brandon's attention as he spoke to Burnie.  
"What's this?" He asked as Chris flushed red, Brandon standing cool as a cucumber.  
"I don't know. Chris?" Burnie asked, looking to the panicked man. Luckily, Brandon had his wits about him as he shrugged.  
"I guess we dropped some of our lunch, sorry. We'll clean it." Brandon told him, already heading towards the office to grab supplies. Chris merely nodded, scurrying after his boyfriend in an effort to escape the situation.


End file.
